Ghost Ninja
by MikeJV37
Summary: Death is part of shinobi life, but what happens when you grow up able see, hear and talk to ghosts, and that's just the beginning? Smart/Power Naruto, Fem Kyuubi, pairings decided later
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Ninja

Ch 01: The Birth of Death

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: Due to the odd nature of the theme, I honestly have no idea what type of fic it'll be, and I most likely won't be doing most of my usual weirdness, except maybe a few slightly enhanced breasts here and there, and it'll be on adults if I do. I'm trying something different so if you know my work, try to bear with me while I stretch my limits as a writer. Oh, this does NOT mean I won't be doing lemons, I will, but I'll be putting a different spin on them... they will be M/F and F/F for the record. I also was to say that altho the original idea for this is mine, some of what I'm doing, plot-wise, was inspired by a 1-Shot by Silent Magi so I felt he deserved a mention for it because his 131 seperate 1-shots in a 'fic' is the funniest stuff I have ever read in my life. Almost forgot... this will only follow canon lightly, if that's a problem then go read some other fic. If you have a brain and can handle that then please R&R.

x

=== Kyuubi Attack, Konoha Hospital ===

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan, I hope you'll forgive me someday." Minato said, holding his newborn son in his arms, then vanished in a yellow flash.

"You bring my son back to me unhurt Jiraiya... or I swear to Kami I'll kill you." Kushina said in a tired, but cold voice.

Jiraiya nodded and leapt out the open window.

A few minutes later Kushina heard a massive explosion, a few moments of silence, then cheering. She smiled proudly as tears ran down her cheeks. "He did it...ack! No... not now, please... just let me..." Kushina said as she felt it, then collapsed... dead.

The monitor let out a long, high pitched tone.

She stood, took a few steps then several nurses ran by her, she turned around and gasped when she saw herself laying in the hospital bed, then Jiraiya appeared in the window holding her son, and carefully dropped into the room, shock and then sadness on his face. Without thinking she ran to them, reached for her son and her hands passed through them. "_I'm dead._" Kushina said sadly. She watched, almost blankly as they tried to revive her, only to finally give up. She turned to the door when she heard 2 familiar voices, Kakashi Hatake her husband's only living student and Sarutobi, the retired Third Hokage.

"What happened?" Sarutobi said, hiding his sadness.

"There was a complication Hokage-sama, there was nothing we could of done." The nurse in charge said.

"Tsunade could of saved her... I could of brought her back for this. She would of come for Kushina and Minato, you know how she felt about them." Jiraiya said.

Sarutobi very subtley flnched and he nodded, he knew he should of sent Jiraiya to bring her back. Unknown to him, or anyone else, fists were passing through his head and a speed that truely defied description.

Were she still alive, the unmatched ki Kushina was releasing would of killed every living thing within 100 yards of her from sheer terror.

What everyone in the room failed to notice, including Kushina, was that baby Naruto was shaking slightly.

=== July 28, 8:04 AM, Konoha Park, Naruto Age 5 ===

Seeing the older boy smile at him as he was walking past him, he decided this person didn't hate him like everyone else did. "Where ya goin?" Naruto said cheerfully.

The 14 year old Chuunin boy stopped when he realized the little blonde boy was not only talking to him, but looking at him. "You talking to me?" He asked, genuinely stunned.

"Sure am, so where ya goin?" Naruto said.

"To see a friend, but how can you see me?" He asked politelty.

Naruto laughed. "That's a dumb question... you're standing right there!" Naruto said, highly amused.

He ran this through his mind a moment, then smiled, this was too good to be true. "How would you like to help me, I want to pull a prank on a good friend of mine and you're the only person that can help me do it. So what's your name kid?" He said.

"Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name, and why do you have bandages over your eye?" Naruto said.

"Just a injury, it doesn't hurt. I'm a Leaf Shinobi, see." He said and pointed to the hitai-ite on his forehead.

"Cool!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Come on, if we want to catch him we have to go now, and my name is..." He said and he starting walking with Naruto, who either didn't know, or didn't mind, he was a ghost. If Naruto didn't know he wouldn't tell him, he didn't want to scare him.

=== 8:16 AM, Konoha Hero Memorial ===

"Excuse me, are you Kakashi?" Naruto said as he approached the man with the spikey silver hair, black clothes and green vest.

Kakashi spun around, he'd almost been caught off guard. "Who are you, you shouldn't be here." Kakashi said firmly but politely to the kid in the orange jumpsuit..

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and someone told me to tell you to... what was it again?" Naruto said looking up to his right.

Kakashi looked at the blonde boy who seemed to be talking to someone that wasn't there. Something about him was very familiar though.

"Thanks... he told me to tell you to get your head out of your butt, and that you didn't fail him you ugly scarecrow." Naruto said.

Kakashi's visible right eye got as big as a saucer. "Who told you to tell me that?" Kakashi said, trying to compose himself.

Naruto looked to his right a moment then laughed. "Why should I tell you, needle nose." Naruto said.

Kakashi stumbled backward and tripped over the the 2' memorial stone.

"You okay?' Naruto said.

"Uh... I'm fine." Kakashi said then stood.

Naruto sighed almost sadly. "Okay, if you want to. He said I can tell you... REALLY? He said I'll tell you anything you wanna know if you'll buy me breakfast." Naruto said with a big smile, he could taste it already.

"Deal, where do you want to eat?" Kakashi said.

=== 9:10 AM, Ichiraku Ramen ===

With a sigh Kakashi put a stack of bills on the counter, he'd nearly emptied his wallet. How a little kid could eat so much food was beyond him, but he HAD to know how Naruto knew what he did, and why everything about him was so familiar. He knew he was forgetting something. "Now that you ate, we're going to talk. Where to?" Kakashi said.

Naruto shrugged. "Okay. Thanks Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan! Follow me." Naruto said, hopped off his stool and left.

Kakashi followed him out.

"Dad, don't you think Naruto is a little weird the way he sometimes talks to people that aren't there? I know some little kids have imaginary friends, but Naruto-kun's are... different, especially because some of the things he says could only be from someone older than me." Ayame said.

"You may be twelve, but you didn't grow up like he did. So he talks to imaginary people, I thinks he's pretty well adjusted considering he's been on his own since he was four." Teuchi said.

Ayame nodded.

=== 9:31 AM, Naruto's Secret Training Spot ===

"Here we are. He said to bring you somewhere no one would see us, so I brought you here, this is my secret place so you can't tell anyone about it, promise?" Naruto said.

"Hai, I promise. Now, tell me what you know." Kakashi said.

Naruto turned to the dark haired boy. "I'm not suppossed to do this, but I know you're a ghost... I promised I wouldn't tell, but I can do something special and for it to work I have to tell you. Kakashi, promise me you won't tell anyone what I can do." Naruto said, visibley nervous.

"I'll promise, but there's one person that has to know..." Kakashi said.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto interrupted. "Okay, but not until tomorrow, there's someone else I have to talk to first. Okay?" Naruto said.

"Deal, Eight oclock tomorrow morning, meet me at the Tower." Kakashi said.

"Okay... here goes." Naruto said, then made a cross finger hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto said, and a clone appeared in a puff of smoke. "This sounds weird, but I want you to step into my clone... you'll be fine, I've done this before. What rank are you... then you should have about ten minutes, from what I was told." Naruto said.

Despite all his experience, this was getting close to being too much even for him to handle, then the clone started shaking, like it was in pain, then his right eye almost popped from his head when it physically changed into a very familiar person, clothes and all.

"Whoa, now that was a weird experience... hey Kakashi, long time no see." Obito said with a smile.

"Ob... Obito... but how?" Kakashi said in shock.

"I don't understand it either, but Naruto can see ghosts it seems." Obito said.

"Only if they were ninja." Naruto interrupted, then both men looked at him. "I can only see people that were ninja. Its because of their chakra. I'll let you talk alone, I'll be over there." Naruto said then walked away.

"I don't know if we have the time he told me, so let's get to it. I've been watching you Kakashi and you have to stop feeling so damn guilty. You did everything you could, it was my time and you can't change that. You've mourned long enough, now get you head out of your ass and stop pissing away your life! I gave you my eye to help you, so stop shitting on my gift, because frankly Kakashi you're really pissing me off the way you've been living since my funeral." Obito said strongly.

Kakashi wanted to argue, but he just couldn't do it, he knew his friend was right. "Sorry Obito, I've lost so many friends and... that's why he's so familiar!"

Obito smiled. "Took you long enough. He is, but you know you can't say anything. It took me a few minutes to make the connection, but the blond hair is a dead give away, he looks just like Sensei as a kid." Obito said.

=== 9:43 AM ===

"Thanks Naruto, if you ever need anything... just ask. I do have a question though, when he's using your clone..." Kakashi said.

"I don't get their memories." Naruto interrupted.

"Thanks. You look tired, I give you a lift home?" Kakashi said.

"Sure, I live at the Motomi Apartments." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded, put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

=== Naruto's Apartment ===

Naruto unlocked his door, went in, shut it behind him, locked it and put the key back in his pocket. "I'm back Hokara-chan." Naruto called out tiredly as he headed to the couch.

She walked out of the guest room in a black trimmed red kimono and sandles, her bright red hair hung almost to her ankles. She smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling with happiness. "Welcome home Naruto-kun! I felt it, you did it for someone didn't you?" Hokara said a little worried, she knew what a strain it put on even his chakra to do while she was out.

Naruto flopped on the couch on his back. "Yes... I saw him in the park, he was going to see a friend who knew him before... Kakashi Hatake."

Hokara silently gasped nervously. "Was the ghost named Obito Uchiha?"

"Yes. He was only in control ten minutes, but it really wore me out, I even had eight bowls of ramen, Kakashi took me out to breakfast first... it was Obito's idea." Naruto said tiredly.

She thought for a few moments, her mind racing. "Did it help Kakashi to talk to his friend?" Hokara said.

"Hai, I let them talk by themselves, you told me not to listen to people talking, so I went to the other side of the clearing... oh, I kinda have to meet Kakashi at the Tower in the morning to talk to Jiji about what I can do... are you mad?" Naruto said, nervously.

"No. I knew this would happen eventually, I was hoping to have a few more years though. I won't have you lying to him, so tell him the truth, but don't mention me or especially Kyuubi, who you aren't suppossed to know about yet, and they aren't ready for what really happened five years ago or why Kyuubi really attacked Konoha. If you have to mention me, give them my name and that I've been training you for the last year, but don't describe me or tell them I'm a ghost using your Shadow Clone as a body. Promise me." Hokara said firmly.

"Hai, I promise Hokara-chan. I'm going to take a nap, wake me for lunch okay." Naruto said as he got up.

"Hai." Hokara said. It was only for 6, sometimes 8 hours a day, 4-6 days a week, but she truely enjoyed every second she could spend with her son, even if only as a surrogate mother and Sensei, he just wasn't ready to know she was his real mother. She went back to her room to work on the seals. She knew she was no Seal Master, but she did have some talent for it as she found out and was glad she'd made Minato teach her about them. About 6 minutes later she felt the chakra surge from the special seal tag on her chest as it tapped into Kyuubi's chakra. If she hadn't come up with it she'd still dispell when Naruto went to sleep. She knew who could help her, but Naruto's meeting tomorrow with Sarutobi had potential, if there was anyone Sarutobi would summon for help, it was him.

=== Sunset, Hokage Monument ===

He'd been sitting there all day staring out at Konoha and thinking about what had happened that morning. He'd gone over his entire life, in detail, countless times, and could only come to 1 conclusion. "He was right... I'm a asshole. I need to get out of the hole I dug for myself and move on." Kakashi said then laughed hard for several minutes. "I should of listened to them when I had the chance, they kept telling me if I didn't get my head out of my ass it'd get stuck and I'd lose them both... oh Kami did I fuck up. Those that don't follow the rules are trash, but those that abandon their friends are less than trash... I should of taken my own advice. No more, tomorrow Kakashi Hatake is reborn."

=== July 29, 7:55 AM, Hokage Tower ===

Naruto walked into the waiting room and waved at the secretary when she saw him.

"You're here to see Hokage-sama with Kakashi-san, he made the appointment yesterday morning. Please have a seat Naruto." She said.

Naruto shrugged, smiled and took a seat by the wall. A few minutes later he saw 2 people leave the old man's office. The first was a kunoichi he didm't know, the 2nd he knew only he could see. He watched them walk past, then the purple-haired lady in the trenchcoat stopped.

"You staring at me brat?" She said, strongly.

Naruto glanced to the purple-haired lady's right, and laughed, he couldn't hold it in. "Really, at her age?" Naruto said, then broke out laughing hard.

"Who the hell are you talking to, what's so damn funny and do you know who I am?" She said.

Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then looked at the ghost next to the lady. "Your name is Anko Mitarashi... Special Jonin... you have a tattoo of a snake on your left arm..." Naruto said then blushed. "I can't say that... can you come closer, I'm suppossed to tell you something, but I can't say it out loud."

This kid was confusing the hell out of her, he kept looking to her left like someone was there, and just generally acting weird, but she had to find out what was going on so she walked up and leaned down close. "Spill it brat, I don't like people messing with me, I've crippled people for doing less than what you've done." Anko said.

"I don't totally understand it, but I'm not allowed to use these words. I'm suppossed to tell you that you've never shaved your pussy, that's a kunai not a dildo, and I was laughing because when you're alone you sleep with a small stuffed purple bunny called mister fuzzyhead." Naruto whispered.

At the shaved comment Anko's eyes got bigger, by the time the blonde kid said the name of her stuffed bunny she'd had since she was 3 and was her only posession from her childhood before she became his apprentice. Most shocking was the simple fact that there were only 8 people in the world that even knew about it, and not 1 of them would dare mention it, not even the Hokage who was 1 of them, it was basically an S-Ranked secret done for her as a favor by the Third Hokage when he was still Third Hokage. When he finished she was almost chalk white. Swallowing the huge lump in her throat, she got on her knees. "How do you know that about me?" Anko whispered.

"That's kinda why I'm here, me and Kakashi have an appointment at eight with Jiji, you can join us if ya want to." Naruto said.

A moment later the door opened and Kakashi walked in, right on time.

"They're here Hokage-sama." She said.

"_Send them in._" Came back on the intercom.

"I think I will." Anko said almost blankly, stood and followed Kakashi and the blond kid into his office.

He watched Kakashi walk in, followed by Naruto as he expected, but he was a little surprised to see Anko walk back in behind them. She hid it well, but he could tell she'd just been emotionally shaken to her very core, only Naruto could have that kind of effect on someone. "Have a seat Naruto. What is this about?" Sarutobi said calmly then puffed his pipe..

"I had a... strange experience yesterday... it seams Naruto has a very... unusual, ability." Kakashi said.

The Third looked at Naruto curiously a moment. "Please explain."

Naruto sighed loudly. "I can see and talk to ghosts." Naruto said casually.

The pipe fell from Sarutobi's mouth and clanked on the desk as his jaw dropped.

"At least I can if they were ninja, it has something to do with them being able to use chakra before they died." Naruto said.

While Kakashi and Anko just stared at Naruto, Sarutobi composed himself, that last line sounded a bit over his head, an adult, likely a shinobi, told him that... the question was, who? "Who's been helping you Naruto? You couldn't of figured this out on your own, I can see it on your face, you're hiding something. Kakashi, I want to know exactly what happened yesterday." Sarutobi calmly commanded.

=== 8:33 AM ===

"Then I came here, made the appointment with your secretary and spent the rest of the day alone, thinking." Kakashi said.

"Who's with me Naruto, are they still here?" Anko said nervously but excitedly. If someone from her past was following her around, even watching over her, she HAD to know who it was.

Naruto turned and looked at Anko. "Hai, she's the only ghost here... and I'm sorry, but she doesn't want you to know... not yet. I can't make her tell me anything. Wait... she just told me that she'd like you to talk to her sometimes, at least at home so she doesn't have to follow you around all day... okay, tell her about your day, stuff like that... okay. She'll rest during the day, then she'll be in your house at... eight at night."

Anko glanced around a moment. "Deal, on one condition, she answers a question. Tell me what she says exactly... was she someone I knew, or was she related to me?"

Naruto looked in Anko's direction a moment, then his eyes got big and he smiled. "She said... Unfortunately I'm related to the crazy bitch, because only family would put up with her for this long... that's all she said, except that if you try any of your usual shit to find out before she wants you to know, you'll never get to talk her like Kakashi did Obito."

"I really hate being toyed with, but I'll make an exception this time, deal. From now on brat we're friends, so expect to see me a lot." Anko said.

"If you're both finished, I have some questions." Sarutobi said.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." Kakashi and Anko said together.

Naruto laughed a moment.

"Who trained you Naruto? Since I got you that apartment you haven't been seen with anyone, so who taught you the Shadow Clone Jutsu and what else do you know?" Sarutobi calmly commanded.

Naruto swallowed nervously, he knew that tone, he wanted Naruto to tell him, but he was going to find out no matter what. "Hai. I do have a Sensei, she said this would happen. She told me I can tell you a little about her, but for now it'll have to be enough. Her name is Hokara, I met her a few days after you got me my apartment, she use to be a kunoichi and lives here in Konoha. She trained me, taught me the Shadow Clone jutsu, and the other basic jutsu I'd learn at Academy, she said I'm a natural and can learn and master any jutsu faster than any adult can. I learned the Shadow Clone jutsu in like, an hour. Oh, I can do some basic seals too, but I just started learning those a few months ago. That's everything I can tell you right now, I promise."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto intently a few moments, he knew there was more, but if Naruto had promised this woman he wouldn't tell him everything, there was virtually nothing he could do to make Naruto tell him that wouldn't cost him Naruto's trust, and once you lost that with Naruto, even at his age... you had no chance in Hell of getting it back. "You'll tell me everything eventually though, right?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "I have your promise on this?" Naruto nodded. "That's acceptable then. I have one question though... how can a ghost take over a Shadow Clone as their own body? That shouldn't be possible."

"I don't really know, even Hokara doesn't really understand it, but she said my chakra is special, different from everyone else, that's why I can see and talk to ghosts, my ability lets them borrow my Shadow Clone for a little while, but I don't know anything they did when they leave it or it gets dispelled. That's why I don't know what Obito and Kakashi talked about." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded, that made sense. "Thank you Naruto, I think that's enough for now."

"I almost forgot something Jiji. Hokara told me to tell you that since you know now, not to spy on me or have my apartment watched, she'll know if you do, and she said she'd be very mad and it would cost Fire Country its greatest treasure. I don't know what that is, but she said you'd understand." Naruto said.

Sarutobi knew instantly that was no idle threat, the way he phrased it told him that this woman knew who Naruto's parents were and what was sealed inside him, and she most likely meant she'd take Naruto from them to another Country, and potentially make Naruto an enemy they couldn't beat. Looking closely at Naruto he could tell Naruto honestly didn't know what she meant. If she has as much influence over Naruto as he now suspected, trying to seperate them would be a mistake, especially if Naruto chose to fight against them, which meant Kyuubi might be released, and that risk was far too great. "Understood, tell her she has my word we'll do as she asked."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Jiji, is that all?"

"Hai... dismissed." Sarutobi said calmly, a small smile on his face. Inside, he hoped he made the right choice not to push, but since Naruto had promised to tell him everything eventually and trusted him, he could wait. He didn't like it, but his other choice was lose Naruto's trust, and potentially the lives of many of his shinobi and even civilians.

All 3 nodded and left the office.

x

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Ninja

Ch 02: Death's Learning Curve

By: MikeJV37

x

=== Sept 1, 7:45 AM, Academy Gate, Naruto Age 6 ===

This is the day he'd waited months for, so when he walked into the courtyard past several parents half of them smiled at him and their kid waved. This had started happening about a month after his meeting with the old man and Kakashi, where he also met Anko, when they started hanging out with him publicly. For adults they were both fun, but if he had to pick a favorite it was Anko. The reason, which to his surprise didn't make Hokara upset as he thought, she'd just smile and tell him to make sire no one was seriously hurt. Anko had gotten him into pranking, not everyone, just certain civilians she'd say deserved it for some reason she'd never tell him, and even some of her freinds, Chunin and Jonin, and even the old man once, but they only switched his pipe tobacco for some weird smelling type of special tobacco that made him act funny for a while then he got really hungry. That got him scolded but not really punished, he didn't see Anko for a week after that though. The best part was they both trained him for different things, the only bad thing was they still didn't know about Hokara, but that morning after breakfast she'd said it was almost time. He even knew all the top Jonin, the Clan Heads, and their kids that he was now looking for, as well as a few others he'd met around Konoha. It was really cool having people, especially adults, that he could talk to and even help occationally with his gift, even if it was only the handful of shinobi that knew about his gift..

"_They're over there by the tree Naruto-san._" A woman said.

Naruto glanced to his left and saw a kunoichi in old armor over a green shirt, brown skirt and leather knee boots, her black hair hung to her waist. "Thanks. Word has spread about me I guess." Naruto said quietly, knowing he was just far enough away that no one would hear him.

"_Hai, you're the talk of Konoha, here and the Afterlife. We all know you, didn't Hokara tell you Naruto, you're famous._" She said.

"Cool...if they all know I can see and talk to them, why don't I see them around me all the time?" Naruto said.

She got down on her right knee. "_We're shinobi, and we respect you too much to cause you any trouble, we know what your life was like until you met Hokara. Naruto, to every shinobi and kunoichi spirit here and in the Afterlife... you're like our Kage, and more than that, you have some special friends that would be... upset, if we caused you trouble. No matter what, you have friends that will do anything they can for you. Don't let it go to your head though, remember what you were taught and don't dishonor Hokara, a true shinobi doesn't show off and uses their skills for the good of their friends, family and Village... and you'd make Hokara mad. Trust me on this, you never want to see her mad. Now go talk to your friends. Oh, if you want to summon me, my name is Mora Okamishouzou._" Mora said then vanished.

Naruto headed for the big tree near the far left wall where he saw some familiar faces.

"H,hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a small smile and brief studder.

She turned her head and smiled, immediately noticing the addition to his wardrobe. He had his usual shinobi sandles, black pants, orange shirt, much better than the jumpsuit in her opinion, and of course the black bandana tied around his forehead where a hitai-ite would be someday. What was new was the trenchcoat that had to be from Anko. "Morning Naruto-kun, I like the new coat, Anko-san got it for you didn't she?" Ino said.

Naruto stopped near them. "Of course... I kinda like it."

"Plenty of places to hide weapons in it to." Tenten said.

Choji laughed. "Hey Naruto."

Shikamaru only looked up with his eyes from the ground by Choji. "Morning."

"Hi everybody. Hey, where's..." Naruto said.

"Tree." Ino interrupted as she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, a friendly, disappointed smirk on her face.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed and walked around to the backside of the tree from his friends where he saw her sitting, hugging her knees nervously. He glanced to his left for a moment at the woman with the grey streaked, pink hair standing there sadly. He sat next to her, on her left side. "What's wrong, I thought you were looking forward to today Sakura-chan?"

"I was, I mean I am, its just... you guys are my only friends, the other kids will make fun of me." Sakura said sadly.

Naruto glanced up at the ghost woman, smiled and nodded.

"So no one will notice how short I am? Or that Tenten looks like a mouse and is shorter than me? That Shikamaru has a pineapple head?" Naruto said and stopped when Sakura started giggling.

"Okay Naruto-kun... I feel better now, thank you." Sakura said then hugged him.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto, we all feel better now." Tenten said dryly.

"Oh go eat some cheese." Ino said with a smirk.

"How'd you like a haircut Ino?" Tenten said, a kunai suddenly in her right hand.

"Please don't fight." Hinata said.

Tenten and Ino both turned at Hinata, the look on her face filled them with guilt, they just hated seeing Hinata sad, you felt like a kicked puppy when she looked at you like that. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan." They said together.

"Two more victims of Hinata-chan's sad face jutsu." Naruto said, standing beside the tree with Sakura.

"Can you teach me that Genjutsu Hinata-chan?" Sakura said with a 'I'm holding in my laughter' smile..

"It isnt a jutsu." Hinata said, blushing brightly.

"Could of fooled me." Tenten and Ino said in unison, looked at each other, smirked then started laughing.

Naruto subtley glanced and smiled at the familiar blue-haired woman standing behind Hinata smiling.

"I almost forgot Naruto, dog boy got here about ten minutes before you did, and a couple minutes before you showed Akamaru took off after a squirrel, Kiba is chasing him, they were heading for those trees last I saw them." Ino said with a smile.

Naruto laughed. "Thanks Ino-chan, I'll see him in class I guess."

===8:00 AM, Homeroom===

Naruto sat in the third row of the bleacher-style seats, center seat of the middle section, to his right was Ino then Sakura, to his left Tenten, directly behind him was Hinata, then behind her top row was Kiba, who came running in literally at the last second, then Choji, Shikamaru, 2 other kids and then Shino, from his right to left in his seat. He knew Shino, he just didn't see him much. The remaining Clan kid he knew a little, not that he hadn't tried, but he was always training, Sasuke Uchiha. His dad was the Head of the Police Force and was even less fun than Hiashi, even Shika's mom Yoshino was more fun, and she was real strict about manners and following the rules while in her house... she was scary too. not as much as Tsume or Anko in a bad mood, but she was close. He did like his mom Mikoto, she was nice. Sasuke sat in the front row, center, and to his and his friends amusment, he was surrounded by fangirls as expected. He didn't get it, but Ino and Tenten explained it as they liked him because he's a Clan Heir and cute, in a moody kinda way, most girls like that kind of guy. When he asked them why they weren't like the others, Tenten smirked and said she had better things to do. Hinata just looked at him with a big smile and her face turned red, Sakura said she liked someone else, and Ino... she just laughed like he said something funny. He'd have to ask Hokara about girls later, or his special friends they didn't know about, it wasn't really spying right, they were around anyway. All his friends had a guardian, as he called them, some were every day, others just a few times a week for a few hours.

He stood from his desk. "Morning class, I'm Iruka-sensei, your homeroom teacher." Iruka said looking at his class. As he did, 2 faces stood out. First was Tenten, at 7 she should of started last year, he knew money wasn't the problem because her family ran the best weaponshop in Fire Country, but for some reason her dad had decided to wait a year. The other face almost made him smile, but he held it in, Naruto Uzumaki. It wasn't just because Naruto was his friend, but he had 2 special honors. First, he was 1 of only about a dozen people that knew Naruto could see and speak to the ghosts of shinobi. The other was an even greater honor, he was 1 of the very few Naruto had let talk with a dead friend or relative, in his case his parents that had died defending Konoha from Kyuubi, though both he and they were very careful not to reveal that Naruto had Kyuubi sealed within him. If he lived 1000 years he'd never be able to thank Naruto for that. The best he could figure why he did it, was Naruto had a soft spot for orphans like himself. Lifting his clipboard he began taking attendence.

===3:05 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto landed on the roof of his building, glanced at his watch and smiled, he'd gone halfway across Konoha in under 5 minutes, he just wished he could tell his friends how strong he really was. Moving to the edge he glanced around the street below, then dropped down to the porch in front of his door, sent chakra through his feet to the seal he was standing in so the traps wouldn't activate, then went in before he was seen.

"How was your first day Naruto-kun?" Hokara yelled from the kitchen where she was baking cookies.

Naruto took a deep sniff and smiled. "Cookies! Thanks Hokara-chan! It was easy, I did just good enough to make the top five in all my classes, my favorite class was Taijutsu... it looks like my only real compitition is Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi-sensei was right, their Intercepting Fist style is really good. Yours and Anko-chan's are better... I just wish I could of used them instead of the stuff they teach there." Naruto said as he crossed the room to the kitchen.

"What did you tell them when they asked how you learned to fight?" Hokara said.

"I said Kakashi and Anko gave me some tips, but I trained on my own, I didn't wanna show off since everyone knows they're my friends and they believed me... um, when can I tell my friends the whole truth? I hate lying to them." Naruto said, the last part a little nervous.

Hokara took the cookie tray out of the oven and set it on the counter. "Naruto, put aside your emotions for a moment and tell me honestly... do you truely believe any of them are ready to handle the whole truth about you, or either one of your big secrets?"

Naruto closed his eyes and did as told, he didn't move for 20 seconds. Naruto opened his eyes and sighed. "No." Naruto said sadly.

"Give them time to mature to your level. Remember, they didn't grow up like you, they aren't ready for something like this. I don't mean to be rude, but compared to you they're a bunch of crying babies. You were tougher mentally and emotionally than many Chunin by the time you were four years old at the orphanage. How many times did the women that should of treated you like their own son beat you unconscious?" Hokara said.

"I lost count." Naruto said.

"Did you ever tell anyone what the women, or even the other kids did to you?" Hokara said.

"No." Naruto said.

"I saw it, I was there watching from the shadows. I knew before your first birthday you could see us, that's why I stayed hidden and didn't show myself until after you ran away. You know those old bitches are still there... why won't you tell Anko what they did?" Hokara said.

"She'd kill them." Naruto said.

Hokara walked over to Naruto and kneeled. "I don't want to be mean, you know I love you and seeing you suffer tears me apart, but even for experienced shinobi, your secrets are bigger than most. I know you'd do anything for your friends, but for the moment this is the best thing you can do, as bad as you feel now, if you told them and lost even one of them as a friend, or worse it got them hurt, it'd haunt you the rest of your life and you'd never forgive yourself. You remember our deal, when you graduate I'll tell you everything about me, along with Sarutobi and the other Jonin and Clan Heads, we'll both share everything, after that if you want to you can tell your friends, earlier if you believe thay can handle it, but no earlier than ten though, eleven for Tenten. Now, can you wait at least four years, let them into your life and see the real you a little at a time?"

Naruto thought a minute then nodded. "Hai... does being a grown up suck as much as being a kid?" Naruto said, then smirked slightly.

"Before I died... it could suck like you can't even imagine. Trust me, being an adult isn't everything you think it is, I felt like you do as a kid, I thought being grown up would be great... go to bed when I want, do what I want... oh Kami was I stupid, I should of stayed a kid as long as I could. Why do you think Anko acts like a little kid, she had a happy childhood, and became the apprentice of one of the legendary Sannin, he was Kami to her, the sun rose and set at his whim as far as she was concerned... she had her whole world shattered in front of eyes, he destroyed everything she was and believed in, that's why she only has a few friends and where all her rage come from. She wants her childhood back, but you can never get your innocence back once it's gone Naruto-kun... never, she's giving herself a second childhood, with an adult twist. Would you take that from her?' Hokara said seriously.

"No, of course not!" Naruto said strongly.

"Then don't take your friends innocence from them, let'em just be kids, once they know, you can have a real childhood. I've done what I can to let you just be a kid, but we both know you can't really do that until you can let all this other stuff go and really be yourself with them. It'll be worth it, trust me." Hokara said and smiled.

Naruto nodded and hugged her. "Thank you... Hokara-kaa-san."

If she could of, Hokara would of burst into tears at being called kaa-san.

=== Aug 9, 7:35 AM, Hokage Tower, Naruto Age 7 ===

"Are you sure its okay?" Naruto said to his special guest.

Sarutobi watched closely, he only heard Naruto's half of the conversation, but Hokara, whoever she was had wanted Naruto to keep his special ability a secret from his friends for several years at least, which he could understand, but since the Uchiha Massacre a week ago Sasuke had started down a very dangerous road, Kakashi had notified him 4 days ago when he saw the change in the Uchiha boy. Because of Naruto's ability he could help Sasuke in a way no one else could, more than even Kurenai and Inoichi ever could.

"_Yes Naruto-kun, I know what I said but this is a special occation, and you can do something for Sasuke that no one else can. Talk to him today, get him to meet you there after Academy._" Hokara said.

Naruto sighed, nodded and turned back to Sarutobi. "Hai, I'll do it, but after we're there I want you to make sure we aren't interrupted, and I don't want anyone watching us." Naruto said firmly.

"Done, three-thirty?" Sarutobi said, and Naruto nodded. "Thank you Naruto, I'll mark this on your record as a C-Rank and you'll be paid for it. Dismissed, you don't want to be late." Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked at her a moment, then back to him. "Hokara told me to tell you that they'll be watching closely, and if anyone spies on us that person will spend the rest of their life in a living Hell, and will go there when they die. Those are her words, not mine."

Sarutobi swallowed the lump in his throat, that was a threat far beyond anyone's ability to deal with. "Understood. You have my word." Sarutobi said, saw Naruto leave, and the moment the door was shut he slumped in his chair and wiped the sweat that just appeared on his forehead. It was now very clear that Naruto had access to, and possibley even control of, an army of shinobi ghosts vast beyond mortal comprehension, and if he ever learned to harness that power there would be absolutely nothing he couldn't do. Even the combined power of the 9 tailed beasts was nothing by comparison. "I'm definitely getting too old for this shit."

===3:30 PM, Konoha Memorial Cemetary===

"I'm here Naruto, so what do you want to talk to me about you couldn't do earlier?" Sasuke said, visibley annoyed.

"I have an ability I haven't told anyone about except Hokage-sama, the Jonin and Clan Heads... including your parents." Naruto said, but wasn't surprised when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his shirt and got in his face.

"Watch what you say Naruto." Sasuke said strongly.

"You probably won't believe me, but... I can see and talk to the ghosts of shinobi and brought you here so you can talk to your mom." Naruto said, then found himself laying in the grass with a sore jaw where Sasuke hit him.

"SHUTUP LIAR! NO ONE CAN DO THAT!" Sasuke yelled, full of churning emotions, being the strongest.

"Your mom is here now watching, I can prove it if you give me a chance." Naruto said as he stood up, watching Sasuke closely.

Sasuke stood there a moment, he didn't want to believe it, but everything he knew about Naruto told him Naruto didn't lie. He pushed down his emotions as best he could. "Okay Naruto, prove it, but if this is a trick the only dead person here will be you.".

"I'm a lot stronger than everyone thinks I am, I can do the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I make a Shadow Clone, and a ghost enters it and it turns into their body, or looks like them, it's still a clone, but it's of them, not me, I have no control of it while they're in it." Naruto said.

Sasuke growled a moment as he clenched his jaw, finding out Naruto had been holding back that much was nearly as annoying as the rest.

"You can't tell anyone any of this Sasuke, its a S-Ranked Village secret, and you'd be executed if you did. Hokage-sama asked me to do this for you. Promise me you won't tell anyone what happened here and I'll train with you in private and I won't hold back... and I'll let you talk to your mom any time you want as long as its somewhere no one will see her." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with everything he had, and as best he could tell Naruto wasn't lying... and if he wasn't this was probably the only chance he'd get to talk to his mom. "I still don't totally believe you, but if you can really do what you said... you have a deal." Sasuke said. He'd seen his brother and a few others use it, and Naruto did it the same way, a copy of him appeared in a puff of smoke, then a few moments later it started shaking, as if in pain, but instead of dispelling, it grew and changed right before his eyes into his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, in the clothes she'd had on the last time he saw her alive that morning a week ago. His eyes got big as saucers.

"Hello my Fire chibi, I'm so sorry Itachi did this to us and then made you relive it over and over." Mikoto said in a loving, motherly voice.

"Im... impossible... n,nobody knows you called me that, or what he did to me..." Sasuke said in stunned shock, then swallowed the huge lump in his throat as tears formed in his eyes. "Ka... kaa-san?" Sasuke said nervously.

Mikoto smiled, nodded, kneeled and held her arms out for a hug. She braced herself when he rushed her and hugged her hard, if she didn't, or wasn't careful he'd accidently dispell her body. "Careful dear, not too hard ir you'll dispell me." Mikoto said in her usual playful voice and giggled in a unique way, as only she did.

Naruto smiled and held in his laugh at how Mikoto giggled, he always thought it was funny the few times he'd heard it.

Sasuke eased up on his hug, but didn't release it, and despite the fact Naruto was there to see it, cried even harder.

"That's it, let it all out... I'm so very sorry I won't be there in person to watch you grow up, but I'll always be around to watch over you." Mikoto said.

Naruto watched them, while he'd told the truth, what he'd made was his newly perfected version, while the Master Seal on his chest wasn't visible, it wouldn't transfer to any clones, only the secondary Chakra Seal would, it would allow Mikoto to stay in that body as long as he allowed her to or she was dispelled. Kyuubi had said he could make up to a dozen of these clones at once with, depending on how many and how strong they were alive, with anywhere from 30% to full because the Chakra Seal had 1 tail worth of chakra stored in it, but wouldn't give them access to more than they had in life. In Mikoto's case, being a retired mid-level Jonin at the time, she had her full strength available. He thought it was great, though he hoped he'd never need to use them, there were failsafes built into the seals.

===6:28 PM===

"I promise I won't do it alone, but can't you stay a little longer, three hours wasn't enough." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, but I've imposed on Naruto-kun long enough, and as a mother I can't let either of you stand here all night hungry. You'll see me again soon Sasuke-kun, and I'll still be around, you just won't be able to see me. I love you." Mikoto said sadly, then dispelled the clone, leaving her spirit that only Naruto could see.

"I love you too Kaa-san." Sasuke said and smiled, before turning to Naruto. "Tell anyone I cried and I'll kick your butt."

Naruto nodded, smiling, then his stomach growled... loudly.

"Come on... I'll buy you supper, its the least I can do for what you did." Sasuke said.

"Deal, if we go to Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke laughed a moment as he shook his head slowly. "Fine, but you're buying next time, I've seen how much you can eat and I'm not gonna let you eat my family fortune you bottomless pit."

"Deal." Naruto said with a big smile then nodded to the smiling Mikoto and Hokara who'd shown up after Mikoto dispelled..

x

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Ninja

Ch 03: Secrets of the Dead

By: MikeJV37

x

===Oct 11, 4:04 PM, Konoha Woods, Naruto Age 8===

The moment the chakra cloak faded Naruto fell to his hands and knees breathing hard, behind him the ghost of a blonde woman with a dark green shirt, brown pants and body armor. Naruto quickly caught his breath, stood and turned to her. "Wow... so what did you do, I feel a little different."

"_This is something Hokara has been working on for the last year with help from Kyuubi and some other special friends, that's why she wouldn't let you go in her room, I'll show you how to do it later. Look at your chest, that small seal above the Master Seal is what Hokara calls a Bloodline Seal. A portion of my power is permanently sealed within it and is connected to your chakra coils. It will allow you to use my Clan's special jutsu if you mix it with your own chakra first. You'll need practice to learn to do it, but it's similar to what you do now so you should master it quickly. Once you do it I'll teach you to do my wood style jutsu just like Yamato-san does. Happy birthday Naruto-san._" She said.

Naruto's eyes got big, then he smiled and made a hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto said and a single clone appeared in a puff of smoke half the size of normal.

"_You've been working on your chakra control, there was much less smoke than normal. That's for me I assume?_" She said, Naruto nodded and she possessed his Shadow Clone for the first time.

Naruto watched his clone change into her and smiled at her reaction.

She ran her hands up her body from her hips, then under her armor from the sides and squeezed her full breasts, moaning in pleasure the entire time, then suddenly composed herself, embarrassed, ignoring his smirk. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to act like that, but an Afterlife body, as great as it is, just isn't the same as the real thing, please don't tell anyone I acted like..."

"A slut, don't worry, Hokara explained it to me. You've been without a body for a long time and getting one can be too exciting to resist. I have a question though, why can't Yamato teach me?" Naruto said.

"Simple. As strong as he is, he wasn't born with that ability, just like Kakashi and his Sharingan eye... and I was the daughter of our Clan Head, I know more jutsu than he does and know every secret of our power and how it works. Now, I was told you have an unusual affinity."

===Oct 10, 5:02 PM, Naruto's Apartment Building, Roof, Naruto Age 10===

"So what do you think... do ya like it?" Naruto said to his 11 guests.

"How did you do this, and when?" Ino said almost blankly.

"How is a secret for now... I started this garden a year ago." Naruto said.

Ino spun around facing him. "Impossible! Half these flowers can only be found in the Yamanaka Clan Garden... and this is at least three years of growth in this location!"

Naruto smiled. "I guess my thumb is greener than yours. I'll tell everyone how I did it later, but for now have a look around my garden. Shino, I have some interesting bugs living here you can talk to, you can have a few if they'll join you, but don't take too many, they keep the pests away. I'll be downstairs, take as long as you want." Naruto said, turned and went through the door to the stairs leading to his penthouse apartment.

===Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto walked into his livingroom from the stairs, heading for the couch where most of the remaining guests were.

"Was I right?" Inoichi said.

"Hai, Inoichi-san. Ino-chan did just what you said she would... when they get done and come back I'll tell everyone how I did it." Naruto said.

"But you couldn't of done it without us." Anko said.

Naruto looked to his right a moment. "Hokara and I want to thank everyone again for buying the building for me and having it renovated, the last year has been great with all this room, and since the first three floors are suite's like mine, any of you are welcome to buy one from me since I know some of you live in small apartments. Both of us would love having neighbors."

"Could you add a section to the garden for me? I've always wanted a real rose garden." Kurenai said.

"Of course. Meet me at the Tower after Academy and you'll be moved in by dinner. Oh, bring your checkbook." Naruto said and smirked.

Kurenai smirked and nodded.

===6:38 PM===

Naruto looked at the 3 recovering girls, the remaining girl actually surprised him a little. "It doesn't bother you Tenten?"

"No, I think its really cool. I'd rather not tell you here, but I have a hobby that kinda goes with this. Come by my house tomorrow just before sunset and I'll show you." Tenten said quietly.

"Hai. Are you okay Hinata? Ino? Sakura? Do you have any questions?" Naruto said.

Hinata stood and nervously stepped up to Naruto. "Hai. Have... have you t,talked to my mother?"

Naruto turned to Sarutobi. "Can I? They were going to find out anyway and she deserves this."

"Hai." Sarutobi said.

Hinata looked at Naruto, getting more nervous by the second.

"You three better sit down first... thank you. I have, you've all had someone around you since you were little, for you Hinata-chan, it was your mother. Before you do anything lemme finish. There's something else, I'm a lot stronger than most of you know. Sasuke knows already, I told him three years ago after his Clan was killed." Naruto said.

Everyone turned and looked at Sasuke, stunned.

"You can talk later okay. You all know about Bushin, how they're illusions, I can do an advanced version called the Shadow Clone Jutsu that makes solid copies. They can explain how it works later, but I can do something no one else can. My chakra is special... it'll be easier if I just show you." Naruto said, stepped back a little, then made a single Shadow Clone with only a small puff of smoke that cleared instantly. He nodded.

The other kids watched in shock as the clone changed into a Hyuuga woman, with 2 exceptions. Sasuke had seen it hundreds of times with his mother, and to say Hinata was stunned to see Naruto change into her mother would be an understatement of epic proportions.

"Ka... Kaa-san, is it really you?" Hinata said very nervously, she was literally shaking.

"Hai...my lil Tulip-hime." Hannah said as she kneeled.

Tears suddenly POURED down Hinata's cheeks, until that moment no one knew her mother use to call her that. It was all the proof she needed.

Kurenai watched, a small tear ran down each cheek. She knew Hinata would trample her and Naruto to death to get to her mother, she knew there was no one more important to Hinata.

Naruto watched Hinata explode from where she was standing, he'd expected this reaction from her and had used 1 of his special clones, nothing short of a fatal strike or being pierced by a weapon would dispel her, and just to be sure she had her full Jonin power as she had in life..

Everyone just stood and watched for almost 6 minutes as Hinata just hugged her mother and cried happily.

"May I have a moment with her Hinata-chan?" He asked politely.

"Its okay Hinata-chan, I won't leave you." Hannah said.

Hinata reluctantly broke her hug, kissed her cheek and nodded.

Hannah stood and walked up to him. "Hello Hiashi-kun, I missed you."

"I missed you too Hannah-chan." Hiashi said, smiled and hugged her.

"I got my family back." Hinata said.

"No you didn't." Naruto said, knowing he was about to crush Hinata emotionally, but he had to.

"But she's back!" Hinata said strongly.

Hannah broke her hug then kissed Hiashi and went to Hinata. "I'm truely sorry Hinata-chan, but this is temporary, I'm only borrowing this body, but it isn't real, only a Shadow Clone... may I tell them what you and Hokara-chan found Naruto-sama?"

"Hai." Naruto said with a touch of sadness.

"As Hokage-sama and the others know we can temporarily take over one of Naruto's Shadow Clones as our own body, with all our skills, abilities and jutsu, but this is temporary and we can be dispelled. What they don't know is... there's a way we can be brought back to life as real as anyone in the room, but there's a price to pay to do it." Hannah said sadly.

"Someone has to die so you can use their body." Sarutobi said.

"Hai. I can place a seal on a body that will allow a spirit to take it over and use it as their original, just like they do my shadow clones. the possession is permanent and can't be dispelled, but our research suggests the best option for this is they had to of died recently, and they were a shinobi, gender doesn't matter. We figured this out almost three years ago, so do you see why I didn't tell you?" Naruto said.

Sarutobi, the Jonin and Clan Heads all nodded.

"No, but that's great Naruto, no one has to die anymore, we can bring back..." Hinata said.

"No Hinata-chan." Hannah interrupted.

"You're too troublesome Naruto... why'd you ruin things." Shikamaru said tiredly.

Everyone turned to Shikamaru.

"When did you figure it out?" Naruto said, almost smiling.

"That you can see ghosts... almost three years ago. I may be lazy, but just because I look like I'm sleeping doesn't mean I am, I notice things other people miss... like the way you sometimes look like your listening to someone that isn't there, and know things no one else does. You're smart, but some of the things you say could only of come from someone much older. I also figured out why you can do it... its the only reason that makes sense, but I won't reveal that, it isn't my place... and its probably classified any way." Shikamaru said calmly.

Naruto turned and looked at Sarutobi and the others, they all shared a knowing glance and the same thought. '_He knows about Kyuubi._'

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes Shika." Naruto said.

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru said tiredly and sighed.

"Don't ask, Naruto will tell you when he's ready. That's an order." Sarutobi said firmly.

All the kids, except Naruto, nodded.

"There's also the cost, or did you forget someone has to die for someone else to come back, which brings up questions of ethics, morality... and other issues." Kakashi said.

"Hinata-chan, look at it this way. Let's take a best case. We're on a mission, we get attacked, we kill just one of the enemy shinobi and lets say his spirit goes to Hell. Ready for this we seal his body in a scroll and complete the mission, then back at Konoha I use his body to bring someone important back, your mother for example... how often do you think this will happen? There's also the person we want to bring back, will they even want to come back, and if they do are they willing to live with the sacrifice, even if it was an enemy? I can't force anyone to do this." Naruto said.

"There's also the risk to Naruto when the other villages find out what he can do and we're bringing our dead shinobi back to life." Hannah said.

Hinata's eyes got big as saucers at that last thought. "I understand... I'm sorry Kaa-san, Naruto-kun."

"Really... they're sure?" Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto, do they want something?" Tenten said.

"Hai. Hokara just told me that because of how you all handled this... I can give some of you a chance to spend the evening with someone you lost." Naruto said.

Everyone was stunned by this news, the kids, Clan Heads and even Sarutobi were dumbstruck by this opportunity.

===7:00 PM===

"Okay, if everyone is sure, and you're all ready?" Naruto said and looked at everyone a few moments before they all nodded. Naruto glanced back at the summoned souls, counted them, then focused and made the hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto said and they appeared in small puffs of smoke that disipated in a few seconds.

Sarutobi and the other shinobi noticed how little chakra was wasted in their summon, they were all very impressed his chakra control was so precise and efficient.

Naruto let out a breath. "Before you ask, Hokara-chan isn't going to show herself to everyone, you'll have to wait for graduation... and don't bother asking any of them about her, they won't tell you." Naruto said seriously, turned to his friends end of the line of clones across from the others and nodded.

Not in line with the others was Hinata, standing with her mother Hannah.

First to appear was Mikoto Uchiha who walked out and hugged Sasuke before joining Hinata and Hannah in the open part of the Livingroom.

Clone 2 became Hizashi Hyuuga, who went to hug Neji first.

Clone 3 became Sakuri Haruno, Sakura's great, great, grandmother and founder of the unofficial Haruno Clan.

Clone 4 became Obito Uchiha who headed for Kakashi.

Clone 5 became Araimaru Inuzuka, Tsume's husband and Kiba's dad. He immediately ran to the stunned Tsume with a hug and a kiss so passionate everyone could literally feel it.

Clone 6 became Keiomi Mitarashi, Anko's Grandmother and who first met Naruto in the waiting room of the Hokage Tower.

Clone 7 became Inoko Yamanaka, Ino's great, great, grandmother and Co-Founder of the Yamanaka Clan.

"Could all the non-clone adults come to the front please, the last person is very special and deserves a proper greeting." Naruto said, waited for everyone to move after giving him a curious look, then turned and nodded to the last spirit.

When Clone 8 changed, the adults gasped in shock, but none were more emotionally blown away than Hiruzen Sarutobi, when Biwako Sarutobi, his deceased wife, greeted him with a smile.

By the end of the night every female there had kissed Naruto at least twice. Several said things that turned his face red.

===Oct 11, Sunset, Tenten's House===

"Good evening Kousha-san, Tenten is expecting me." Naruto said.

"I told you to call me Kousha-chan, you're the only reason my lil Ten-chan even acts like a girl..." Kousha said.

"MOM!" Tenten interrupted from inside, obviously embarrassed.

Naruto smirked. "That was mean... but funny." Naruto whispered. "Hai, if you insist Kousha-chan." He said then was lead into the Livingrom where Tenten was sitting.

Kousha suddenly had a large kitchen knife in her right hand. "I'm trusting you two alone in her room, no funny business... now, I'm making some snacks, would you like some?" Kousha said, casually pointing the knife at Naruto.

"If I did, getting away from you, intact, would be the least of my worries." Naruto said calmly.

"Hokara. Have fun then... but not too much." Kousha said, giggled, then headed for the kitchen.

"She's pretty scary." Naruto said as he walked with Tenten towards her bedroom.

"Tell me about it... you should of seen her when I used her best kitchen knives to train with." Tenten said.

Naruto shivered a moment as a chill went down his spine. "Then I can assume you weren't sick that week we were off?"

"No I wasn't. Promise you won't tell anyone that... and after graduation I'll show you the scars." Tenten said.

Naruto stopped outside her bedroom door. "Umm... deal." Naruto said then followed her in, he'd never been in her room before. Hinata was a neat freak, but compared to Tenten's room it was filthy. "Wow... and I thought Hinata-chan kept her room clean... so what's the big secret?"

Tenten smiled and shut her door. "Thanks... I actually have two I want to tell you. The first I metioned yesterday is my hobby... it's called Astrology."

"Astrology... doesn't that have something to do with when we were born?" Naruto said.

Tenten giggled. "That's part of it... the other reason I want to talk to you is since you shared your secret with us, I want to share mine, but no one knows this, not even my parents." Tenten said and got a little nervous.

"Whatever it is, do you want me with you when you tell them? I'm assuming that's why you're telling me first." Naruto said and Tenten nodded. "I'll be there to help you, whatever it is I can handle it, trust me on this." Naruto said sincerely.

Tenten nodded, she knew he meant it. "You know the forest West of the Northern Gate where that cabin is we own?" Tenten said and Naruto nodded. "A year ago I was there and I found something in the hollow of that big tree."

====Dec 27, 5:00 PM, Hyuuga Compound===

"My present to you Hinata-chan... I'm going to train you in my personal style..." Hannah said calmly.

"Your personal style? Father never..." Hinata said, half interrupting, surprised.

"He doesn't know it, as I said this is my fighting style, I stopped using it when I married Hiashi. Like you I have a strong Water affinity, but I also have a strong Wind affinity, this is what I'll develop in you to use Hishoukinuken." Hannah said with a smile.

Hinata's eyes got bigger. "Flying Silk Fist?"

"I Mastered it, but you're going to perfect it. I can't always be here to train you, so I've arranged for you to get some help from the only other person in the world that knows it... my former Sensei. You still have a week left of vacation, so tomorrow morning I want you at this address..." Hannah said as she reached for a pocket.

x

End Chapter 3

x

Edited: March 6, 2011

Author's Note: Sorry to end it a little early, but I kinda had to for story reasons... and its an evil spot for a cliffhanger. Anyway, I'd like some ideas about what Tenten found, but I'll ONLY acept them by PM, mention it in your review and it'll be ignored, no matter how good it is, even if also sent as a PM, which has happened, I've gotten a review and PM with the same thing in them. Review the chapter, but send ideas by PM, deadline is March 31, 2011.

As I haven't decided yet, I've narrowed it down to 3 choices for Naruto's girlfriend and future wife: Hinata, Tenten, Sakura. I'm open to having 1 as his Alpha and the other 2 as a mini-harem, but will leave this up to you. I'll accept these votes in you reviews, just please make the chapter review the main reason, with the gf vote afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Ninja

Ch 04: Final Test, Fear

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: Here's what many are waiting for, Team Assignments. I took a different path than canon, and 1 of the Sensei is an OC from another fic of mine, with a last name (and history) change.

x

===Jan 3, 10:01 AM, Academy, Homeroom, Naruto: Age 12===

"First let me congratulate everyone on passing. I'll assign teams then you'll meet your Sensei." Iruka said.

Naruto listened to Iruka read off names, everyone knew the first 6 teams were the minor teams, it was teams 7-10 that got the best missions as they'd be composed of the Elite of the class. There was nothing wrong with the first teams, it was just how things were. Shinobi life was hard, and not everyone was cut out to be an Elite ninja.

"Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno, your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said.

"That's an interesting team." Naruto said as he compiled the abilities of the 2 team members.

"Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, your Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka said.

"Looks like a recon and tracking team, very useful." Naruto said then smirked at Shika's and Ino's reactions..

"Team Nine will be Rock Lee, Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi, your Sensei is Might Gai... Kami help you." Iruka said.

"YES!" Lee exclaimed fiercely.

The rest of the room sighed or shook their head.

"Team Ten will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten, your Sensei is Kouseki Yamanaka." Iruka said.

Naruto perked up at the mention of his name, then smiled when his team mates were named. "Yes." Naruto said with some excitement, then looked at his team mates and exchanged smiles with them.

Ino glanced at them, mainly Naruto. "Aunt Kouseki is taking on a team again?"

Naruto turned to Ino. "Is that good or bad Ino-chan?"

"Oh, that's good, very good... she's the best." Ino said then smiled and started laughing.

"I don't like the way Ino's laughing." Tenten said, slightly nervous as she knew Ino well.

"We'll be fne, just be respectful, do what she says... and follow my lead." Naruto said.

Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"You'll have until Eleven to get aquainted with your new team mates when your Sensei will arrive to pick you up. Afterwards your dismissed. Good luck everyone." Iruka said, straightened his desk, picked up some papers and left.

Naruto watched everyone move to seats near their team mates, picking their leader for various reasons based on each team. Neji and Sakura moved to Sasuke. Ino was already near Shikamaru so she just called over Kiba who reluctantly obeyed. Naruto smirked as he read Kiba's lips when he mumbled about having to deal with pushy bitches all the time now, but he knew Kiba wasn't being mean, most of the Alphas in his Clan were female, his older sister Hana and mother Tsume in particular, especially since Tsume was Clan Head and anyone with half a brain didn't challange her. His new Sensei Kurenai was similar, but she was known for her patients, she wasn't a woman you messed with either, but for a different reason than Tsume. The new team nine was the exception because of Lee, while not a natural leader, he already had an established relationship with Gai, as was obvious by his clothes, appearance and speech. He figured Shino would be the cool head and voice of reason on the team, and possible team leader, Lee might also take that spot, he had the potential because he patterned himself after Gai down to the smallest trait... which was almost scary sometimes, but despite Gai's quirky personality, there was 1 thing about Might Gai you NEVER questioned, and that was how much he cared for his apprentices, he treated them like his own children, and if you hurt them... may Kami have mercy on yor soul, because Gai wouldn't. Naruto wasn't surprised when Hinata and Tenten moved to him. Both were strong and capable, but he already had the experience and training, not to mention how both girls felt about him.

===11:00 AM===

"Ladies first, I insist." A strong male voice said from the hallway.

Naruto turned to the door like everyone else did. His eyes opened a little wider when the just mentiond lady walked in. black kunoichi sandles, bare legs up to mid-thigh where the hem of a dark blue kunoichi battle kimono was, black shinobi belt, obviously custom made, the top of the kimono loosely covered a very impressive chest, the low v-neck showed a little cleavage and an armored mesh shirt, it was sleeveless, but she wore armored elbow length fingerless black gloves, a steel plate on the back on both hands. Her face was like an older, more mature Ino, sky blue eyes, bright blonde hair in a topknot ponytail down to her waist, around her forehead a Leaf hitai-ite, she appeared to be in her late 20's, early 30's at most, her body perfectly sculpted. He'd never met her before but had no doubts about who she had to be.

"I'm Kouseki Yamanaka, Sensei of Team Ten, I want my team to meet me at Training Ground Thirteen in no later than ten minutes from...now." Kouseki said 'now' just as the clock struck 11:01, and vanished.

Naruto immediately stood, grabbed his things, and with a nod to the girls they ran for the door, passing Might Gai standing in the hallway smiling in amusment.

As thy crossed the front grounds Tenten spoke. "Naruto... do you know where Training Ground Thirteen is?"

"Hai... a ten minute run from here for most Genin... but we aren't most Genin! Follow me and don't hold back!" Naruto said just before they exited the Academy Grounds.

===11:09 AM, Training Ground 13===

They stopped by the biggest tree, 20 yards inside the clearing that was Training Ground 13, Naruto breathing deeply, but not winded. Tenten was breathing heavy and only a little tired, Hinata was breathing the heaviest, bent forward, hands on her knees for support, but smiling and only a little sweaty. "So how did we do Kouseki-sensei, did we impress you?" Naruto said casually.

Hinata and Tenten looked around but didn't see her.

Kouseki appeared, smirking. "Hokage-sama told me it wouldb't work on you Naruto, I'm impressed, most Jonin can't keep me from hearing their surface thoughts, she trained you very well, your mind is very disciplined, even now I can't read you."

"You can hear our thoughts?" Tenten said, a little shocked.

"Hai, not all Yamanaka can do it, but I have the gift. Among other techniques I can hear surface thoughts. And no, Ino can't do it Hinata." Kouseki said.

Hinata gasped.

Kouseki closed her eyes a moment. "For now I turned it off, I don't want you getting too nervous to pass your final test."

"Final test, aren't we already Genin Kouseki-sensei?" Tenten said curiously.

"No, not until you pass my test will you officially be a team." Kouseki said.

"And if w,we fail?" Hinata said with a slight studder.

"You all go back to the Academy for another six months before you can try again. before you ask, I can't tell you whatt he test or what I need to see from you, each Sensei has a different test. Naruto, I must insist that you do this yourself, no help from your special friends." Kouseki said.

"Hai, Kouseki-sensei." Naruto said.

"Now... how about I take you three to lunch, you must be hungry." Kouseki said, then smiled when Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped.

'_Aren't they just adorable?_' Naruto thought.

'_Yes they... how'd you know I was still reading you?_' Kouseki thought to Naruto, genuinely surprised.

'_Ino's Great Grandmother taught me a few things. Don't worry, only a few living people know, even my friends don't know everything I can do._' Naruto thought. "Did you have some where in mind Kouseki-sensei?" Naruto said.

"I do. When I became a Genin my Sensei introduxed me to a tradition his Sensei did during the last war... while you are Genin, you aren't Team Ten until you pass my test, so I want to get to now a little about you all first. I will tell you that you're only my second team, the first I had was many years ago shortly after I became a Jonin. So if you're ready, follow me." Kouseki said.

===11:32 AM, The Shadow Room===

"This is a bar, we can't go in here." Tenten said.

"Actually it's a shinobi only bar, and yes you can. As Genin you're all legally adults now." Kouseki said.

Tenten swallowed nervously. "Hai, Kouseki-sensei. Come on Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded nervously and followed her team mates and Sensei inside.

Once inside Tenten glanced around, it wasn't quite what she expected, which told her Anko didn't come here much, if at all, based on the stories she'd heard. "Kouseki-sensei... uh, why did you bring us here, there are a lot of great resturants just down the street."

"True, but there are certain things I like that I can only get here." Kouseki said then lead them to a table in the back left corner, she took the corner seat, Tenten to her left, Hinata to her right, Naruto across from her.

"Morning Kouseki-san, these your kids?" The brunette waitress said.

"Yes, I'm treating them to lunch to get to know'em before their final test. I'll have a number four, and gimme three number seven specials." Kouseki said.

The waistress smirked. "Hai, that'll be about twenty minutes." She said and left.

===32 Minutes Later===

"I gotta use the bathroom... scuse me Koushekee-senze." Hinata said, her speech a little slurred.

"Me too... I can't seem to hold my ssssake." Tenten said, giggled, thenn stood with Hinata, wobbling a little.

"I think I'm... what does Anko-chan call it... oh yeah, I'm shit faced!" Hinata said then giggled and staggered to the bathroom with Tenten.

Naruto looked at the table, it'd only beed 10 minutes, but Hinata and Tenten couldn't seem to stop drinking their sake, both were already almost finished their second bottles, like something was making them thirsty. He'd had as much sake as them, but he was stone sober, thanks to Kyuubi he couldn't get drunk unless he wanted to, a fact not in his records, he'd never touched a drop of sake as far as anyone knew... anyone living anyway, but he'd seen Anko and Kakashi enough to know how to act. "I think I have a higher tolerance for it than the girls... how about you Sensei?" Naruto said.

"Not bad for your first time...if you all pass, I'll have to remember that for missions out of Konoha." Kouseki said and downed another shot of her sake. She picked up her bottle tipped it and pouted. "Empty... you stay here while I get another bottle."

Naruto nodded, watched her get up and head for the bar with only a slight stagger. "Hmm, I wonder..." Naruto said to himself, finishing his thought in his head.

"YOU CLUMBSY LITTLE BITCH!" A powerful female voice yelled.

Naruto turned and saw a near 6' woman with wild, waist length black hair, black leather jacket, unzipped to show her at least F cup breasts straining against a dark blue sports bra, black leather skirt, armored shinobi gloves. shinobi sandles and black metal shin guards, when she turned toward him slightly her hair moved revealing a Leaf hitai-ite on a studded, black leather collar. The red fang mark on her cheek and distictive eyes teld him she was an Inuzuka.

"I'm... ahhh!" Hinata said, then screamed when she was slapped down.

"You think you can treat people like shit because your a Hyuuga? That dog doesn't bark in this place you arrogant little cunt. That broken bottle of sake on the floor cost me five hundred, and you're going to reimburse me or I'll take it out of your ass... and your little slut girlfriend too!" She said, full of anger.

"It was an accident, and you ran into us... bitch!" Tenten said after helping Hinata up.

"Do you little pussies have any idea who I am? Rukari Inuzuka, and I'm the meanest, toughest, bitch in the place. You're going to cough up a thousand, or I'm gonna get nasty." Rukari said and clenched her fists, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't have that much." Tenten said.

"I'll pay her Tenten..., I don't want you getting because of me." Hinata said then started patting her coat, then her belt. "I can't find my money... Tenten, go check the bathroom, maybe I dropped it in..."

"Forget it, you ain't going anywhere... keep the money, I saw you sitting with the blonde pup, he agrees to be mine for the night, and I'll let you two walk out of here as functional females." Rukari said with a perverted feral smile.

"NEVER, NAruto-kun is mine! You'll touch him over my dead body!" Hinata yelled fiercely, the sake clouding her judgement.

"Mine too!" Tenten said strongly.

"Ohh, the little bitches have some teeth after all... then I agree to your terms, this is gonna be fun!" Rukari said then flashed through few hand signs. "BEAST MIMICRY!" She said, took on a more feral appearance, the dropped into a low crouch, fangs bared in a feral, predatory smile, clawed open hands ready to slash.

"Hot damn, a fight! I didn't miss anything good did I?" A female voice called out.

Everyone turned to the door. "Anko! You're just in time, Rukari's about tear a couple Genin girls apart." A man said.

Anko ran up to the front of the group, they parted to let her through. The moment she saw them, her eyes scanned the room and found her favorite brat, this brought a snarl to her lips. "WHO'S THEIR SENSEI?" Anko yelled fiercely.

"I am." Kouseki said from the bar.

"Why didn't you step in?" Anko demanded.

"You know the Special Rule as well as I do Anko." Kouseki said, her expression subtley changed for a moment as she did.

Anko's eyebrows raised subtley as she realized what was going on. "Damnit!" Anko said angrily. "If I can't stop it, I can do this... two fresh, drunk, Genin girls against Rukari Inuzuka isn't a fair fight, even in my book. I'll say this once Rukari, I don't care what started this, you wanna kick theur asses, fine, but cripple either of'em, or kill one... and no one will stop me from killing you." Anko said and pushed up her left sleeve, showing the snake summoning tattoo, her face emotionless.

"Fine... I can always add to my nipple collection another time... I'm still putting thee little bitches in the hospital though." Rukari said then turned back to the girls.

"Want me to help Hinata-chan? Tenten-chan? Say the word and I'm there." Naruto said from his table.

"We got'er Naruto-kunnn." Hinata said drawing out the 'n' in kun with a slight slurring.

Tenten nodded and took her fighting stance.

Hinata activated her Byakuugan and dropped into her Gentle Fist stance.

"Are you two sure you want to do this?" Kouseki said.

Both girls nodded.

"Without Naruto?" Kouseki said.

"We can't have him bailing us out every time we get in trouble... we have to get strong too." Hinata said strongly, partialy focusing through the sake haze clouding her mind.

"Naruto-kun would cause too much damage anyway... she's a bitch, but she's a Leaf Kunoichi to." Tenten said.

Naruto smiled.

Rukari turned her head back towards Kouseki. "Seen enough Kouseki-chan?" Rukari said with a smile.

"Hai." Kouseki said, stood and walked over to them, obviously totally sober. "Congratulations Team Ten, you pass."

Hinata and Tenten looked at their Sensei confused.

"I figured as much... she set us up from the start, this was our test." Naruto said walking over to them.

"He's right, I arranged this before I came to get you, Rukari bumped into you intentionally to start a fight, after I got you both a little drunk." Kouseki said.

"And Anko-chan?" Tenten said.

"I didn't know until a minute ago when she tipped me off... why do you think you were so thirty." Anko said, smirking.

The girls stood up, looked at each other a few moments, then both let out an 'I'm stupid' sigh. "The special!" Both said.

"I was drinking diluted sake, it was mostly water, but it had to smell right, I know about Naruto's nose, he's almost as good as the Inuzuka, which this was designed to fool by smell." Kouseki said.

Tenten let out a big sigh. "Good, because without my weapons to throw, I was... worried I'd need new clothes."

Everyone laughed.

Kouseki walked up to them as she pulled something from her belt pouch. "Here, take these pills girls, they'll clear the sake from your bodies in about five minutes."

Both girls took a pill from her hand and swallowed it.

As they did, Rukari cancelled her Clan jutsu and changed back to her normal appearance.

"This is gonna make a great story!" Anko said then quickly moved to Naruto, put him in a headlock with her left arm and noogied his head with her right fist. "I knew you'd make it brat... and now that you're all legal... I'm taking you somewhere decent to eat."

Naruto pulled free, smirking. "Ichiraku's?"

"Of course... you'll need your strength for the party tonight... I know the girls are looking forward to it."

Both girls smiled happily and nodded.

"Party?" Rukari said, suddenly smiling. "I know we just met, and not in the best way... but I was just doing my job, it wasn't personal. I'd really like to join you... if you'll have me."

"Anko, you know this isn't just a party, or did you forget what else is happening?" Naruto said seriously.

Kouseki and Rukari looked at Naruto, then Anko, confused.

"What wasn't I told?" Kouseki said seriously.

"Not here, come on, lets take this somewhere private." Anko said and headed for the door.

Kouseki motioned for them to followed her, nodded to Rukari, then went after Anko.

===12:38 PM, Konoha Park===

"So you're who sis is always going on about..." Rukari said then saw the slight confusion on Naruto's face. "Tsume, she's my adopted older sister. Long story, I'll tell you another time. I give you my word as a Special Jonin and Inuzuka I won't tell anyone."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Good enough, you're invited, Tsume knows the time and place. Tell me something... why chain, that's not really a name I'd expect an Inuzuka to have.?"

"I have a very special gift... get your pack established, then come see me and we'll exchange favors." Rukari said, gave him a very sexual, feral smile and nodded to Kouseki. The moment Kouseki cancelled her Cloak of Silence she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed. "She's as bad as you are Anko-chan."

Anko laughed. "Yes she is."

===1:30 PM, Naruto's===

Naruto opened the door and walked in. "Can my new team mates have dinner with us tonight?"

"Of course they..." Hokara said, paused then screamed happily, came flying out of the bedroom, jumped the couch, scooped him up in her arms, hugging and kissing him.

Naruto blushed, totally embarrassed.

Hinata and Tenten stood there in shock a moment, then both looked at the other and started giggling... until a chakra spike froze them in place with fear, both looked up at the suddenly VERY intimidating red-haired woman.

"Naruto, shut te door and seal the room, the four of us are going to have a talk... NOW." Hokara said strongly.

"You must be Hokara-san... a pleasure to meet you." Hinata said then bowed deeply.

Tenten exceeded Hinata's bow, literally folding herself in half at the waist, and stayed that way.

"You surprised me... I was about to tell you, honest." Naruto said, a little nervous himself.

"All of you, couch, now... Might as well get some of this over now." Hokara said.

x

End Chapter 4


End file.
